FullMetal Chimera
by Xion-metal Suoh
Summary: Forget the past and look forwards but it that really a good idea. Warning- Yaoi RoyXEd, blood, flames and more (Note to all past and future reads, I am currently re-writing the first five chapter of this story and finishing Chapter six. I'm sorry if currently it is a bit hard to read at the moment)
1. Missing blonde

Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return...

To obtain, something of equal value must be lost...

That is alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange...

Brother and I believe this to be true until we grow older. Now we believe in each other and others around us.

Chapter 1 Missing blonde

After returning my body and brother's right arm from the trust, we journey onwards to see the world. 'Moving forwards' is what Edward called it but it didn't take long before deciding on going back home to Winry. Ed would never say it but we miss everyone, I know I did.

We were only there for at least two weeks before brother continue working with the Military, under Mustang, in central. He said it was because of the pay but I think he was too lazy to search for other work until like me.

When he found a flat for us to share and I join him in central, finding a job was easy. It was a good life with friends all around us. Everything was so normal for us at that time until the past two weeks.

"Edward Elric!" Mustang voice shouted down the military corridor with the blonde Lieutenant walking beside him, paperwork in arms. The Elric brother, Ed and Al, were walking towards them and all four met up at Roy's new office door. They stare at each other with Riza and the younger Elric heading inside, before the fighting started.

"Come on Roy," the blonde's sly smile appeared across his face. The way Edward spook was like he wanted the other to bow.

The older man wasn't going to bend so easily to his little blonde, "You think coming in late then smiling will get you off." Ed's smile grew, "Not this time FullMetal!"

Everyone, in the office, could hear the two but then silent as the younger alchemist had stopped the shouting with a peck, placed on Roy's lips. Parting the kiss, Mustang said the words "I miss you."

"Silly men, I stare you yesterday," The flame alchemist looked confuse; closing and re-opening his eyes, the blonde started disappearing like Mustang was losing him yet again.

Opening his eyes to a pillow lying on the Elric's couch, where he was sleeping for another night. Voices came from outside of the front door as the clock turned ten.

The flame alchemist stayed there as the two voices walked through the door with shopping. The always smiling Alphonse with a huge bag of food to re-store the shelves and the lovely but bossy Hawkeye was behind him. She was really to beat the General out of that which was now his bed.

"General," She stood above the lazy men as the Elric rushed to the kitchen, unpack and re-stored. Roy didn't wish to get up which happened from time to time but Riza wasn't having it. His work was back-up already.

In the kitchen, Alphonse was making coffee for his sleepy guest and tea for the girls, Riza and Winry –still in Al's room sleeping. The young men could hear the two and peeked through the fame of the double door -without the door.

He took their drinks to them as Roy started his work but he wasn't going to move anymore then, sitting in the middle on the three seat sofa. The bedding was covering the arm and part of the back with the cushion on the other side.

The ladies-man was now in a right mess; a dirty shirt, grey joggers, faced-hair, messy hair and tired eyes. He really was a puppy, when his master's away he starts howling.

Al had sat on a chair surrounding the coffee table after, he leaving tea the side table in his room with Winry still sleeping in his bed. The blonde was hoping on his childhood friend to be returning home soon so he could have his bed back –the floor behind the couch.

The blonde watched Riza bully Roy into doing his work. It was how things went in a morning and the day's feeler the same as well. Ed would have hated it.

0o0o0

"Alphonse, how are things?" asked Miss. Hannah, a nice red head who came once a week to the little shop.

"Things are... good," He didn't know how to answer that any other way. He handed her the normal, white roses and a jar of honey. The flower shop sold jams and honey as well as flowers.

It was a long day for the smiley Elric and then going home to the flat of madness. Walking through the door, Winry was attacking Roy because he took the last rice ball with Riza eating up her noodles. Roy's leg in the machine's stomach as she was reaching for the plate –the rice ball was on it- with her fork just touching the plate but not the rice ball.

Al just sighed, closed the door, walked passing them and just in front of the kitchen door frame as the phone rang –next to the frame on the left. He placed the bag with strawberries jam in two jars as a gift from his boss then answering it.

Roy sat up with Hawkeye leaving her food and giving a quick look over; Winry had grabbed a win as Roy stare over to the phone –like always this past two weeks.

"Afternoon, this is the Elric's household" He was for formal –it was cute- as he landed his back straight onto the door frame.

On the other line was one of Armstrong's men, he was still looking for the missing Edward Elric. Lieutenant Ross spook in a loving -yet talking to a child- voice "Alphonse, the Major told me to report that we spotted a boy with a metal leg."

"It wasn't brother was it?" The hope and happy Al slipped away and an emo blonde appear instead. Roy looked sadness too.

"We not know," The words shock the emo blonde to life again, standing up. "The boy ran so we not know anything."

Al's eyes wider and he was a bit too loud, "Where! And if it was Ed why has he not come home!"

Roy slowly got up and stood beside the sofa; Winry worrying about the volume of the question. Ross just reply, "I don't know Alphonse. It may not be him anyway, bye."

She hanged up so he placed the phone back on the wall. He went on sat down; everyone staring at him as he pulled his legs closer to his chest. It was sad to see him this way.

0o0o0

The night came quickly as Roy and Al went back to the flat after a run around the city. They walked in with frowns at a late time. The blonde machine was placed lightly on the left of the sofa. She had been waiting for them all night.

Roy picked her up and took her to Al's bed; softly placing her there. Roy returned to the front room; he found Alphonse re-making his floor bed from a bedcover and a pillow.

Roy jumped onto the couch, "I bet you want me out by now."

"No, I fine because it keeps me busy," The blonde reply as he hit the pillow with his head. The two fall into a deep sleep before the night got any older.


	2. Lost Kitty

Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return...

To obtain Alphonse's body, something of equal value had to be lost...

That is the way of the truth. What I given was my alchemy and I would happily do it again.

Chapter 2:- Lost Kitty

"Brother Wake up" they're the last words I remember before. It was Alphonse's voice, my dear little brother; he always tried to wake me up early but I can't remember why.

The word 'why' is always in my mind but I didn't understand why it's there.

The cold air made the streets empty apart from a lonely boy –around 18-, walking near a cliff. It had taken him all day and night to reach Central. It had been a long way but he was finally in a safer place then before.

He walked to the edge, placing his hands on the thick bar as the wind was blowing his long blonde hair backwards. He stared –with golden eyes- up and out towards nothing. He put his rode hood back over his head, carefully not to hurt his ears.

His rode was too short –for a normal size people- but it was the best thing he had at the time. It showed his battle scars on his automail leg more than anywhere. It had been harder to move the metal lately; it really needed a repair.

He wasn't there long when someone came across the hooded blonde. A huge guy –in a state uniform- who looked familiar but the lost boy can't remember and with no time to think back as the state guy ran towards him.

The only thing he remembered what to run when he had no idea but the giant ran after him, shouting "Please Wait! Do you know a boy named Edward Elric?" The state giant didn't get any answer or reply.

The boy was heavily breathing under some kind of shield –from the rain- after losing the guy but a thought entered his mind, "Elric is my name. Why would he be looking for me?"

After his breathing was normal again and he had a little cat nap until the rain stopped, he was on the move. He remembered his flat that he shared with Al and knew find to it so went there first.

Arriving there with the door unlocked was a surprise. The silent blonde pop in without knocking, once being his home he thought it was fine. He walked straight passed a sleeping blonde girl who he looked to place her before giving up and marching to what was his room.

Opening the door, he saw nothing had charge. He spotted his warm, welcoming bed in the dark, cold room. He hadn't been near a bed in so long; closing the door and driving into the freshly clean bedding. It was safe. It was heaven. It was natural for him to fall asleep in seconds.

He awoke to noises in the other room. A voice he remembered, "Alphonse?" the Elric was questioning what his ears heard. The voice got clearer with his ears hearing, "I wish things would be normal again."

A huge smile appeared on the blonde's lips; his eyes lighted up like someone had brought him back from death. He rushed to the door but stopped. He was biting his lip as he thought through it again.

The short lad didn't remember a lot and his brother hadn't seen him for some time now. He had charge.

He banged on the door with both fists in rage which silent the two in the front room. He looked up at the door, hoping that they hadn't heard him. Nothing happen for a few minters until Al's sweet, brotherly voice spook, "Brother is that you."

He looked shocked but couldn't give an answer as much as he tried moving his lips to speak. In the end, he decide on just coming out and facing all the pain that would be there.

Ed opened it slowly and only a tiny bit so he could see Alphonse and Roy. He was full of fear but now was the perfect time to be brave. He opened it fully.

The older Elric was standing in the doorway with his hood still up and arms behind him, making his rode show his shorts and legs. Roy fell to his knees –now that was a first- with bother the younger blonde and Mustang's mouths wide open.

Edward did a tiny wave to say hi with a smile but he didn't dare look them in the eyes. His brother had got over his shock and sounded angry as he said, "Brother you were gone for two whole weeks."

The older brother back up with Al noticing so he charge his tone, "I miss you brother." He gave out his arms for a hug but the quiet blonde didn't feel like move just yet.

General Mustang pulled himself together, "Edward! Where the hell were you?" His tone frightened the boy to step back again. Roy calmed himself and then went toward his beloved short ass.

The flame alchemist wrapped his arms around the ex. alchemist, it was warm and safe. Roy's head was over Ed's shoulder with his arms fix. Al just smiled and nodded to his brother who was looking oddly surprise by this.

The older Elric grabbed hold of Mustang's purple shirt –a gift from the blonde- tightly. He was happy and his heartbeat increase. His eyes charge with his younger brother noticing straight away. The scared blonde pulled the dark men away and covered his eyes.

"Ed?" A confuse Mustang said, clueless.

"Brother, why did your eyes charge?" Alphonse had to ask and hope for an answer. His brother reply with the taking off of his rode.

Roy returned to his knees; Al wasn't shock and joke about it instead, "Roy can I keep the kitty-human?" his voice was cute. Mustang went into a loud laugh; Ed didn't see that coming and blush.

0o0o0

Riza and Winry appeared after an hour of clothes shopping. They walked in as Edward was throwing food into his mouth with water following. He was sat in the middle of the sofa.

Al was making more food and drinks for his brother and another coffee for Mustang who was just happy to see the blonde back, sitting in the left chair.

The girls hadn't found anything so they just stared at the pig that they knew as Ed. The Lieutenant was the first to said, "When did he get here and what's with the ears?"

The kitty Elric just looked at her with his tail moving behind him so Roy explained what happen and that he hadn't spook yet. The girls were fine with that; Winry going to see Al in the kitchen and Riza looking back at the blonde, waiting for him to return to his meal which he didn't.

Standing up, the kitty walked towards the soldier; kneeling down as he wrapped his arms round her waist and placed his ears against her stomach, lightly. It was anyone's guess why he did so.

Riza saw his smile so reply with her own and rubbing his soft blonde hair. Roy didn't understand that as the other Elric and Miss. Rockbell walked back in with more food for the hungry boy.

"Winry can you repair brother's leg," Al asked as they placed to plates down.

She moved round to look at what she could do. She touched an open part with pain running through the half-cat. He jumped, landing in Hawkeyes arms; her smiled had leaved, "I think that needs taking of first Winry."

"Yes but to really repair it, I'll have to take it," Winry explain before taking the legs and Edward putting up a fight about it. He wanted to keep his leg with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please and thank u.<strong>


	3. Normal life

Chapter 3 Normal life

The morning after Ed showed up, Alphonse was first up and rushed around making breakfast, tidying kitchen and living room around Roy. He was being super maid, serving Mustang's plate on the table as he began to wake up.

A knock on the door sounded through the flat, waking the sleeping Winry and other Elric. Al answered it with Hawkeye standing there, she had come for the flame man but he had just hided in the bathroom.

The really blonde had made some food for the angry Lieutenant. He had to laugh when Riza banged on the bathroom door with Roy shouting, "I'm brushing my teeth!"

"That's what he says," Rockbell show herself in the doorway with arms cross. She was wearing just a shirt that covered what needed to be. Al was blushing and looked away.

Walking out; covering his yawning mouth, the cat only in a shirt- which he wear on his journey- and boxers that his normal brother lay out for him this morning.

"Morning brother, breakfast is on the counter," Al munched on his own as he and the mechanic chatter about past days and watching Hawkeye bang the door with Mustang shouting.

The older brother looked in the kitchen for his food then spotted a glass of milk next to the plate. He grabbed it and went to his brother, pulling on Al's shirt –like he was the little brother. He tugged harder when he didn't reply.

The General finally came out at the same time Edward –cutely- said, "Alphonse" his ears down in sadness with his face following suit. Everyone looked at him in surprise, they all thought he lost it to gain cat features.

After a minter or two, Riza told her boss off because he was staying in once again. Alphonse sighed with his older brother speaking up again as he bit into some toast that he had in both hands –looking so cute-, "Mums shouldn't hit."

They stared at the cat boy again then at Riza who was blushing and blink a few times before returned to normal, walking to the door, "Sir please come to work tomorrow" then she leaved.

"Edward," the three looked towards him but he just gave the milk to his brother but this wasn't surprising.

"Brother, drink your milk" the youngest blonde tried to give it back but he shook his head, "Cats love milk."

Ed still hated the white liquid that came from a cow which wasn't going to charge now he was a cat chimera. His brother wasn't going to let him off that easy.

0o0o0

"Ed stop staring and drink it," Winry said as she got dinner really. Roy was finally the paperwork that Havoc brought over early with Ed hiding in his room. He still wasn't really for more people to know about him.

Edward stared at the milk from that morning; Al was still at work and put up a fight when leaving this morning but Winry got him out the door. The world didn't stop just because the older Elric was back, bills stayed needed paying.

The blonde mechanic was doing a great job of the cook, the smell from the kitchen made Roy and Edward to lift their heads. She stepped through the rooms to the coffee table with two meals, one for Ed and another for Roy.

"Just in time," Alphonse said walking through the door. He sat down, on a chair with Ed sat on the other. Roy on the sofa, sitting on the right near the one he loves. Winry sat herself on the sofa too after serving the food up.

The silent ruler over them as they ate; the cat Elric was throwing the food through his lips like someone was going to take it from him. Winry was the first to break the mist surrounding them, "No one is going to take it from you."

He looked up and around at everyone then smiled with a lot of food round his chops. The younger Elric and Rockbell looked at Mustang like 'you not going to lick it off'.

"No," Roy answered but Edward didn't get what was going on, "it's not like the old days."

"It should be like the old days, everything normal" Alphonse brook his bread into smaller piece to eat it better. It made him look sad any time he thought about it.

The blonde kitty began to look like he was going to cry like a little child, "sorry." It made Edward super sad when he can't remember things that might help in life.

"I thought Ed was a tough guy," Mustang added. The blonde looked very interested in what the older men had to say with his ears and tail upright. "I can't remember the last time the boy cry that all."

The meal returned to silences until they finally. Winry and Roy tidy up and wash up then getting dessert, apple pie. Alphonse had kneeled down beside his brother's chair, "I guess you can't remember which I think breaks his heart."

Ed just moved his head in questioning but a smile across Al's face made him feel better and smiled back.

"Roy would you be sad if I was going out with someone other than you," the naked blonde spook up from under the king size bed covers.

Mustang –sat up- reply, "No because..." he paused as the younger men climb onto his chest, "I love you so what makes you happy it fine with me."

The blonde -seventeen- agree and as finally words were, "Me and you forever then."

"Roy! Back to world," Winry's voice snapped Mustang out of an old but nice memory. They went back in the living room –seeing nothing had charge- and placed the pie on the table, "Let's eat."

Ed was taking it slow which worrying everyone so they stared at him as he popped a bit into his mouth. His face light up, "It's just like..." His mind went blank, "I can't remember. But it's still great." He continued.

After the whole meal was eaten and the washing up was done, Winry headed to bed saying good night to the boys. Alphonse went to make his bed up in his brother's room.

Roy was placing his pillow down when Edward jumped onto the couch next to him so he turned, "yes?"

The blonde smiled, "Tell me about you."

Mustang was speechless but then starting thinking about what to say doing the pose to matched, "Well I'm a general, an alchemist; a ladies-man and a..."

"Broken heart" The Elric finished for the older but not wiser men, "Al said because I can't remember it's breaking you apart. Why?"

He didn't answer so the silence won again. Alphonse opened the door and shouted his brother for bed time with Ed just slowly following orders, staring at Mustang as he went.

On the closing of the bedroom door, Mustang sighed and murmur to himself, "He comes first. Always" He hit the sofa with his back as he went backwards. He has to decide on any things and he wasn't heading towards his goal throughout the last two weeks.


	4. Lost Heart

Chapter 4:- Lost Heart

When you fall in love, it's like heaven on earth. When your love is lost then there is nothing you can do or anything you want to do but cry. It's like that for girls but may different for boys.

Mustang is a strong man who fought many battles in his lifetime to rise to the top. He had always been a ladies-man but he also secretly dated about three men before knowing love.

It was his first true love and lucky for him, the men love him back. He didn't keep this boyfriend a secret, holding hands as they walked down the corridor of work with staring eyes lock on them. Like Mustang care, he was happier than anything and everything.

After a week or two the whole thing calm down and they went out for food which ended the same way for a while, Roy saying goodnight and a peck on the cheek at his love's flat door.

Roy didn't want to scary his beloved so took it slower than normal. In the end the boyfriend made the first move and he will never forget their first time together- together even if that person can't remember.

Life was heaven for the old men and his paperwork was finish in a record time but it had to go sour at some time because it was too perfect. The sour lemon is that his boyfriend went missing.

The morning after it happen, Roy was out looking all day and night. The next afternoon on the 2nd day, Mustang went into work with his head down and a dark look about him. It was an 'I will kill you' look but an emo look of wanting to die a little.

He sat down at his deck; everyone in the office looking towards him. His head dropped like a puppet losing its string. Hawkeye quick marched herself to his aid, asking "It anything wrong Sir."

Everyone already knew of what happen but she was being formal to someone higher up than herself. If they were outside then she would have put it differently.

He lifted his face up to see her with blood falling for the cut the appeared on his forehead. You shouldn't hit a wood table with your head; it's a stupid thing to do.

Riza clean him up but it didn't help his mood. He layer out on the deck with his hands over the side. His head down and eyes watching the black night on the deck in front of them.

His team were being busy bees around the office, working hard so their leader didn't have to. They complete work after work as the clock pasted through the hours and their General layer there, died.

"~~~~~" a sound came for –what everyone thought- was a dying Mustang. Hawkeye stepped to stand beside him then he fall, sort of. He moved along the table quickly. Stilling on his seat, he dropped from the table and wrapping his arms around his Lieutenant. His head press against her stomach.

"Sir is everything ok," Riza asked hoping that he wouldn't mumble the answer.

He rubbed his head across her belly before she kneeled down. She hugged him as Havoc started cleaning up for the end of the day.

Havoc said goodnight as the King and Queen were still there with Roy's head against Riza's stomach. Mustang hadn't spoken until Havoc leaved, "Why?"

She looked down with her hands on his head, she wonder what he was thinking. He continued, "Why would he leave his brother behind? Why would he leave his friends? Why would he leave me?"

"Roy, it's not you" Riza answered as a friend with her hand lifting his chin up to face any other. She smiled gently and sweetly, "He loves you and you him so please don't pin this on yourself, you silly old men."

"Hey, I'm only in my 30's," He reply getting his fire burning again.

To continue that flame, Hawkeye answer that with "Nine years more than Edward."

0o0o0

A knock on the Elric's flat door, three times, before Alphonse finally answered it. He saw Mustang standing there, wet from the nights rain. He had a bag in his right hand like a shopping bag. The younger Elric let him in and sat him next to himself on the couch. Taking the bag and putting it aside as he rubbed Roy's back, "its fine."

The cat person hugged the dog person as they both shared pain, the pain of losing the person closest to other. The two stay there all night and the next morning, good thing that the blonde didn't have work.

That was the night when Roy started sleeping on the Elric's sofa and waiting for his love to return to his home, to his brother and to Mustang himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, thank you for reading<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys new chapter finally up, hope you like. Thank you for reading and please review**

Chapter 5

"Roy, Al" Winry shouted before the two walked out for work, seeing as they need the money for bills. She gave them home-made lunch boxes. After the working boys leaved, the mechanic woke the little kitty to begin her work. The boy was still in bed; he needed the cat nap.

Edward ate breakfast fast. They both clean the flat before relaxing on the couch. Winry repaired the little blonde's automail leg, as they talked. The metal leg was place on her lap with Ed on his front. His chin was in a pillow that his arms were wrapped around. Words came out of the kitty's mouth, "I remember you now."

The blonde girl wonder of what he remembered. She had hoped the fog over his mind would be lifted. He continued, "You were shouting at me about my automail getting broken. I want to know, what happen."

He turned his head; his eyes stared. The mechanic wasn't going to beat around any plant-life so told him straight. She told him about his mother, Al's body and how they got him back. She went through it slowly and as easy as she could. She then reminded him, "Edward I love you."

She waited for an answer. She already knew the answer but still had to say it. The boy opened his mouth again, but not with the same answer as the first time, "The wolf is here so I need to go."

The cat ran towards the door but Winry had his leg. He kept fighting against the blonde girl. It got to the point of the young women's arms were wrapped round Edward's waist. Ed climbed across the floor, on his front. The orders, not to let the kitty out were from Roy and Alphonse and were serious.

Alphonse had grabbed Mustang after work, but the General just wanted to go home and have a hot bath. He thought about saying no but the younger alchemist wouldn't take that answer anyway. They walked, hand in hand, down the street to the block of flats. Drowsy alchemists opened the front door of the flat, stopping and staring at each other. The kitty threw the blonde off when he saw his brother and Roy holding hands. He went between them, parting their hands into his. Ed stared out into the world behind the flat door. He let go of his brother's hand, with only Winry noticing. She shouted, "Elric!"

Both looked at her. She slowly said, "You're still holding Mustang's hand."

Eyes moved to gaze at their hands linked. At that point, a classic jump apart quickly moving would happen but Edward just looked. He then pulled the older man to the kitchen. Roy just went with it. Winry and Al wonder about it but they sat down to wait. The older Elric had leaded them to the sink, to wash the dishes. He used his free hand so he would still hold on to the General. Mustang waited a few minters to see what the little kitty would do next. After waiting, the dark haired man asked, "Why are we holding hands?"

"Because," the young boy began, "it just feels right."

Roy agreed without saying a word. He started helping out with the washing, hands still holding strong. The other two were hiding behind the door frame, which linked the kitchen to the living room. The blondes were bored waiting so began watching instead. They whispered to each other about the state of Roy and Edward's love life.

The raise of the sun, for the next morning, was trouble in its own right. Winry was heading back home, on an early train. She could look after Ed and Alphonse didn't have any more holidays. Mustang's work was covering his deck so missing a day wasn't a great idea. They decided that the kitty would have to go to the office with Roy and Riza.

Hawkeye showed up as the working boys marched to their jobs. The plan was to dress the kitty Elric up. The Lieutenant had that wrapped up. In fifteen minters, they were done and went to the office. Mustang was at his deck, signing and writing. His men were at the table in front, doing their work. Riza walked in with the little blonde following. They both had more work papers in their hands.

A blue ribbon tied Edward's curls in his normal hair style. The Lieutenant had put him into a light blue dress with bows on both sides of his hips. A pretty light blue hat sat on his blonde hair. White flat shoes were on his bare feet. Also white gloves cover his hands, as he placed them in front of him. He followed Hawkeye to the front table. He looked like a pretty young girl with the offices thinking so too. They surrounded the double doors of the room, staring at the blonde. Mustang couldn't stop stare ether. The dress up Elric sat down on one of the closest chairs, to the top deck. Riza sat beside him. They were doing work together for the whole day. Roy finished most of his work but his eyes couldn't wait to stare at FullMetal.

The longest day in history ended with many offices calling in, just to hit on the cute new blonde. After everyone had disappeared, Ed removed his silly girly hat. He worked with Mustang to clean up and finish any little bits. The General gave the blonde his coat to keep the boy warm as they went home, to the flat. A cold wind circled the city tonight.

They were nearly half way home when the kitty stopped. He turned and ran in a different direction. The flame alchemist went after him, in a hush. The cat was faster than before. The Elric ran pass his own brother without noticing Alphonse. He came to a bridge where two girls blocked the path. They were waiting for the cat chimera.

The two girls in question were chimeras as well. The left girl was half wolf which was showed by her ears and a tail. They were the same colour as her hair, grey. Her clothes were shorts and a top, a dark black. One hand was on her hip as she yelled, "Elric!" She then mocked him, "I'm still taller than you runt."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHORT TINY PIPSQUEAK RUNT THAT NOT TALLER THAN A GIRL YOUNGER THAN HIM!" Edward screamed.

Mustang had arrived in the background, at the end of the bridge. He was happy to see some of the old Ed appearing. The flame alchemist quietly said to himself, "That's Edward Elric."

"Go away Victoria; Wendy," the blonde shouted then continue with a kinder voice, "My life is back and I'm living with people I am going to remember" a little pause broken through, " So Go Away!"

"No Elric," the shorter of the two girls said. Her snake-like eyes glare with her long hair touching the floor. Her dress was as long as her hair. The dress and hair were dark grass green. She was known as Wendy or Snake, "You're coming back with us because the doctors aren't finish yet."

The blonde didn't wish to leave. Mustang was staring at the ground with his hand in tight fists, nails digging into his hands. He was displaying his rage. Al had arrived from the shadows to say, "You took my brother?"

When hearing his brother, Edward turned. He wasn't thinking and gave a chance to the other chimera which they took. Wendy used her snake tail –instead of legs- that was cover by her dress, wrapping round the Elric cat's skin leg. It picked the boy up and turned upside-down, "You are returning with us Elric!"

A click of an alchemist's fingers burned the skin of the chimera's tail. Mustang didn't look happy. His eyes burn like the flames he was creating with the cat dropping. He fell onto his front. He looked at the wrathful men who was about to click again.

"No! Roy," came from the blonde's lips as he ran to stop the General. Ed wrapped his arms round Mustang. Roy didn't want to stop. The snake and Wolf escaped because of the kitty. The brothers and Mustang returned home after that.

The blonde kitty ran straight to his room. His brother followed. He wondered about what could be wrong. Mustang shut the door then started dinner for the boys. It was only sandwich. He wasn't the best at cooking. He sat the tray near Ed's bedroom door then leaved. He leaved because the cat seen upset about what happen.

The truth was Edward was upset. The blonde was scared. He didn't enjoy seeing Mustang that way. His heart broken; his head hurt and his body boiled.


End file.
